


2020: OC Profile

by Dracos_Waifu420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Harlequin, Incest Kink, Maids, Other, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_Waifu420/pseuds/Dracos_Waifu420
Summary: A profile for my Harry Potter OC who shows up in my post-Cursed Child fic,2020





	2020: OC Profile

Basics

Name: Carina Ravenswood

Age: 23

Birthday: November 8

Astrological Sign: Libra

Nationality: British

Species: Half-blood

Sex: Female

Gender: ~~Attack helicopter~~ female

Pronouns: She/Her/Hers

Orientation: Straight, you fucking degenerate

Past/Bio: Carina was born in 1996 to Hugo and Cordelia (née Hastings) Morgan. Ok, Carina Ravenswood isn't her real name you will see why she goes by a different name. Her father was a pureblood and her mother was a Muggleborn. When she was 1, her mother was killed by a Death Eater. Shortly after that, her father moved them to France where she spent her childhood. When she was 10, he got remarried to Amélie DeVall (she is a pureblood but she was as impoverished as the Weasleys) and she and her son (who would be Carina's stepbrother) Charles (who was two years older than her) moved in with them. She attended Beauxbatons until she was 14, when the family moved back to Britain, and she transferred to Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin, and she was a keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team. When she was 20, Hugo died from a heart attack, and his will said he'd leave everything to Amélie, who started showing her true colours. She turned out to be a gold-digging whore, who only married Hugo for his money. She kept Carina as a slave in her own home, she was forced to live in a small room in the attic, without a fireplace (so she couldn't get help), and she killed Carina's owl (a male, pure black melanistic snowy owl named Nightshade). Amélie pretended everything was fine in public, but her façade faded in private. Aside from being forced to work like a house elf in her home, Carina had no privacy, Carina would sneak into her attic to search through her belongings, Amélie was paranoid that the secret would get out, and would forbid her from going anywhere that wasn't "work-related." One time while she was out running errands for Amélie, she caught up with Charles, who had moved out so he didn't know about Amélie's cruel treatment of Carina and that encounter turned into a relationship, but it turned out he did know, and he turned her in to Amélie, who was furious, and when Carina got away to Charles' place, he revealed he planned the who thing, and then he tried to rape her (Amélie knew she'd go to him, and she told him via fireplace to rape her to break her down even further), but Carina got away, and was forced to return to her home turned prison.

It worked, Carina was broken, but one day, on an impulse, and she ran away and took on a new identity; she have herself a new name—Carina Ravenswood, so Amélie and Charles couldn't find her, and she dyed her hair and changed her eye colour, so no one could recognise her. She'd found work as Draco's maid and that's why our story begins.

About Him/Her

Personality: She was so young when the wizarding war against Voldemort happened, she doesn't have any strong feelings about it. She's lived an easy life, and she might come across as shallow, superficial, self-centred, but once you scratch the surface and get to know her, she ain't so bad. Carina has a bitchy side she shows to people she thinks hasn't shown her the proper respect. But to those who are friendly or neutral towards her, she's much nicer, and comes across as humble and down-to-earth for someone of her upbringing. Before Hugo's death, she was rather naïve because she was living such a sheltered, privileged life, but after her suffering at the hands of Amélie, she's become more cold and cynical. She adopted an icy demeanour, and became much more quiet and withdrawn due to Amélie forcing her to cut out anyone she could've turned to. She became a shell of her former self after Amélie and Charles teamed up against her, but after running away, and getting a job to start over, she's gotten better.

Occupation: maid at the Malfoy manor

Likes:

-Draco!

-Quidditch

-shopping

-fashion

-makeup

-going to the gym and getting in shape

-dressing up and anything that gives her an excuse to dress up

-taking vacations abroad

-coffee & iced coffee

Dislikes:

-her stepmother Amélie

-her stepbrother Charles

-her father Hugo (for leaving everything to Amélie in his will)

-being forced to work without pay

-not having any freedom in her own home

-being betrayed

Hobbies:

Fears: spending the rest of her life as a slave in her own home and not being able to live life to the fullest

Strength: charms, potions, non-verbal spells, apparating

Weakness: transfiguration

Talents: flying, basic combat spells, household spells like the kind Molly Weasley uses, basically whatever she needs to cook, keep the house clean, etc. healing spells

Appearance

Height: 5'4

Cup Size: DD

Skin Tone: pale and gothic

Eye Color: lavender

Hair Description:

\- Color: raven

\- Highlights: none

\- Length: down to her chest

\- Style: wavy with a side part

\- Worn: let down, she wears a frilly white ribbon (matching her white apron) in it like an Alice band, when she's working

Extra:

\- Scars: none

\- Piercings: two on each ear

\- Tattoos: none

\- Facial Features: absolutely flawless skin, long eyelashes, perfect brows, naturally full lips, high cheekbones

\- Scent: she wears Chanel no. 5 perfume

Relationships

Father: She used to have a decent relationship with him, but when he died all of a sudden and left everything to Amélie she was shocked. Overtime, as Amélie kept using her as her own personal house elf, Carina started to resent her father, for not giving her a penny. She stopped visiting his grave, and her resentment eventually grew so strong that she buried all her happy memories of him, nowadays, she doesn't like him at all.

Mother: n/a

Stepmother: Carina hates Amélie's guts and the feeling's mutual. Amélie became the stepmother of your nightmares the moment she was read Hugo's will. On the surface Amélie was beautiful, charming, caring and an all around loving mother, but behind closed doors, she was the exact opposite. She was controlling, demanding, demeaning, manipulative, narcissistic basically your evil, sadistic helicopter parent turned up to eleven. She forced Carina to be her own personal slave, and she made Carina do everything without magic like a disgusting Muggle. Not only did she force Carina to cut off contact with her friends from Hogwarts, she could also twist the story so even in the situation that Carina breathed a word of her suffering to anyone else, she'd sound like a spoiled brat complaining about a few chores. There's no words for how much Carina despises Amélie, if she could, she'd subject Amélie to a fate worse than getting a Dementor's kiss.

Siblings: n/a

Step-sibling: She got along all right with Charles. He attended Hogwarts with her when the family moved back to Britain. As they got older, they realised how attractive the other one was, but neither of them acted on it. By the time Amélie turned Carina into her own personal house elf, Charles already moved out. When they saw each other again, they gave in and started a relationship, and Carina always thought he was innocent, but it turns out he was in on everything. Charles planned the whole thing out, and he told Amélie, who knew Carina would go to him after she blew up at her, so she sent Charles a fireplace message (like Sirius in Order of the Phoenix), and she instructed him to rape her to humiliate and degrade her even further for her own amusement, and so she'd be easier to control once she was completely broken. Carina managed to get away, but she never saw Charles the same way again. She started to hate him too, maybe even more than Amélie, due to the betrayal.

Relatives: She has an uncle, Alexander Morgan who married Aryanna Selwyn (of the pureblood Selwyn family), and she has two cousins James and Vera Morgan, but none of them knew about what Amélie had done to her. Carina couldn't go to them for help, Amélie was so good at pretending, they'd immediately take her word over Carina's.

Family Line of Work: Broomstick making, including the LightSpeed 2.0, the fastest racing broom known to man.

Family Background: Bitch I already explained everything in her bio, go back and read that, I ain't repeating myself.

Best Friends:

-Blaire Farley (sister to Gemma Farley from the old Pottermore site), she was the Head Girl at the time Carina arrived at Hogwarts. When she first got there, Carina was sent to the Headmistress' office and McGonagall had her sorted, and after she was placed in Slytherin, McGonagall had Blaire, a Slytherin prefect show her around. The two immediately got along like Harry and Ron. Blaire thought Carina was really cool and sophisticated. Carina thought it was cute how Blaire was fascinated with Beauxbatons and wizard France. They quickly bonded over their similar interests, and before long, they were as inseparable as Harry and Ron.

-Alyssa St. George, friend to Blaire, who also became a friend to Carina. She was the Hermione of the group, she was very smart, very competitive when it came to school, but she was also very fashionable and better dressed than Hermione ever was and her attitude on rule-breaking is a lot more relaxed. She comes from a family of wizard geniuses (so basically a family of Hermiones) so there's a lot of pressure to measure up to everyone else. She, Blaire and Carina all have similar interests so they got along really well.

I want both of them to show up later on in the story.

Friends:

-Lukas Ford. He was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, he was a stupid Muggleborn, and he was a slightly pudgy, shy kid who had no friends and kept to himself. No one befriended him but no one picked on him either, 'cause it was like picking on the retarded crippled kid in a wheelchair, everybody felt sorry for him, so they left him alone. He always thought Carina was cute, but he never got the guts to confess his feelings, he thought he was out of her league. Carina found out he liked her, but she pretended she didn't know. She kept him around as a guy friend, he was her shoulder to cry on when things didn't work out with other guys, he was there to give her advice on guys and how they operate, he was there when she wasn't speaking to her other friends 'cause they were fighting, he was there when she was bored and none of her other friends were available. She knew he couldn't stay away due to his feelings for her, and she exploited said feelings for her own ends.

I want him to make a reappearance in 2020 too.

Love Interest: Um…Draco, duh!

Enemies: Amélie and Charles

Education

School: Hogwarts

House: Slytherin

Best Core Class: Charms and Potions

Worst Core Class: Transfiguration

Elective: Divination and Care of Magical Creatures

Quidditch: keeper

Extra-Curricular: Quidditch

Magic

Wand:

\- Length: 9.75 inches

\- Flexibility: slightly springy

\- Wood: hazel

\- Core: dragon heartstring

Pets: a male melanistic pure black snowy owl

Boggart: herself old and dressed in rags, meaning she fears living her whole life under Amélie's thumb, forced to work while everything passes her by

Animagus/Patronus: a fox

Amortentia: the Armani code cologne Draco wears

Affiliations/Alliances

Home Town: Britain

Residence: currently rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron

Loyalty: to Draco 33333

Organizations: n/a

Extra Information

Theme Song: Me Against The World by Simple Plan

Food: cauldron cakes

Drink: vodka + pink lemonade

Color: purple

Animal: black cat

Flower: purple roses

Season: summer


End file.
